Kai'Sa
|-|Kai'Sa= |-|Arcade Kai'Sa= |-|Bullet Angel Kai'Sa= Summary |-|Original Lore=Claimed by the Void when she was only a child, Kai'Sa managed to survive through sheer tenacity and strength of will. Her experiences have made her a deadly hunter and, to some, the harbinger of a future they would rather not live to see. Having entered into an uneasy symbiosis with a living Void carapace, the time will soon come when she must decide whether to forgive those mortals who would call her a monster, and defeat the coming darkness together... or simply to forget, as the Void consumes the world that left her behind. |-|Arcade Lore=A bounty hunter and ex-soldier hailing from the hellish multidirectional shooter “PixelVoid II,” Kai'Sa was called back to the Arcadian theater after the Battle Bosses infected her game. As she is unmatched at killing screen-covering boss monsters with massive health pools, invading “PixelVoid II” may have been a severe miscalculation. |-|Steel Valkyries Lore=A former lieutenant in the Royal Space Military, Kai'Sa was the first sanctioned pilot of the experimental X01-Butterfly. The suit proved far too deadly, however, and after only one mission she fled with the technology—becoming one of the galaxy's deadliest guns for hire. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | Low 6-B | 4-B Name: Kai'Sa, Daughter of the Void, Kaisa (Formerly) Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: 20 Classification: Void Altered Human, Assassin, Void Hunter, Balance Preserver, Daughter of Kassadin | Arcade Warrior, Former Soldier, Bounty Hunter | Mercenary, Former Lieutenant in the Royal Space Military Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Her suit warns her of approaching threats), Regeneration (Low-Mid Via her Suit), Acrobatics, Void Energy Projection (Utilizes Void Energy in her abilities, which grants Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Absorption (Life Force, Matter, Magic, and Information), Corruption, and Soul Manipulation), Plasma Manipulation, Adaptation, Reactive Evolution (Her Suit is inherently able to rapidly evolve to counter threats, such as growing new limbs or reshaping old ones, turning wounds into mouths, and gaining the ability to use Void Energy), Reality Warping (Her Suit passively warps reality around itself), Extrasensory Perception (Her Suit is capable of sensing trace signatures of magic given off by living beings. Also Via Void Seeker), Biological Manipulation (Her Suit causes physical corruption in things it damages), Speed Amplification, Damage Boost (Via Caustic Wounds), Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Flight, Teleportation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: City level (Likely comparable to Malzahar, Has fought and killed Voidborn, which should be at least comparable to the likes of Cho'Gath, Kog'Maw, Kha'Zix, Rek'Sai, and Vel'Koz, and some of which can be this large), over the course of almost a decade, Capable of oneshotting the Rift Herald) | Small Country level (Comparable to Brand, Miss Fortune, Sona Buvelle, and Riven) | Solar System level (Viewed as a threat to Gun Goddess Miss Fortune to the point that she would need to use her most powerful weapons to fight her, though Exo stated that Kai'Sa's exo-suit is ultimately inferior) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Superior to newborn Voidborn that are capable of tagging Ascendants, Targonian Aspects, and Iceborn and has fought and killed hundreds of Voidborn.) | Subsonic | Massively FTL+ (Should be somewhat comparable to Gun Goddess Miss Fortune) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Small Country Class | Solar System Class Durability: City level | Small Country level | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters with ranged attacks | Interplanetary Standard Equipment: Living Void Carapace | X01-Butterfly Intelligence: High (As a child Kaisa managed to figure out a way to not only survive, but hunt and kill Voidborn, and has been able to do so continuously for a decade) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Second Skin:' Kai'Sa's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. **'Caustic Wounds:' Kai'Sa's basic attacks, Void Seeker and nearby allies' immobilizing effects mark enemies with Plasma for 4 seconds, stacking up to 4 times. At 4 Plasma, Kai'Sa's next attack ruptures the target, dealing a percent of the target's missing health as bonus magic damage, capped at 400 against monsters. **'Living Weapon:' Kai'Sa's symbiote-suit evolves her basic abilities based on permanent stats gained from shop items and experience level. *'Icathian Rain:' Kai'Sa releases a swarm of 6 missiles that evenly distributes among nearby enemies, each dealing physical damage. Non-minions take 30% damage from missiles beyond their first. **'Living Weapon:' At 100 bonus attack damage, Icathian Rain fires 12 missiles and deals 100% increased damage against minions below 35% health. *'Void Seeker:' Kai'Sa fires a Void blast in the target direction, stopping at the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage, revealing them and applying 2 Plasma. **'Living Weapon:' At 100 ability power, Void Seeker applies 3 Plasma. *'Supercharger:' Kai'Sa charges for 0.75 seconds, during which gains bonus movement speed. After charging up, Kai'Sa gains bonus attack speed for 5 seconds. **'Living Weapon:' At 100% bonus attack speed, Supercharger grants invisibility while charging. *'Killer Instinct:' Kai'Sa dashes to a target location near an enemy champion with Plasma and shields herself for 3 seconds. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Hunters Category:Hybrids Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Matter Users Category:Magic Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pilots Category:Technology Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Biology Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Madness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Acrobats Category:Information Users Category:Space Users Category:Perception Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4